Holiday Spirit
by Auteur-Onirique
Summary: "Irulan sighed and hopped in the car. The librarian called again. Paul fell asleep again." A modern!au OS set between Dune and Dune Messiah. Irulan meets Stilgar for the first time.


**Hi everyone ! **

**First, thanks for clicking on the title : I know the Dune fandom is not very big on ffnet so, thanks for reading this. **

**This story is a modern!au on Dune. It takes place between Dune and Dune Messiah. The characters are students and yes, it may seem weird but please, give this story a chance ! **

**You don't have to know the books or the David Lynch's movie to understand the story but the mini-series might be of help. **

**So, for the warnings : there is not mention of sex in this but of drug-addiction and drug-taking. **

**This is a one-shot but there might be other chapters, I'm trying to find what they will be about, so don't expect something soon. **

**I think I'm done talking here, so I'll let you enjoy the story ! Don't hesitate telling me what you thought of this, be it positive or negative. **

**Yours, **

**AO. **

**Holiday Spirit**

Irulan hopped in her car, closing the door with a sight.

The librarian called again.

It was 10pm and he really needed to close the library but Paul fell in his strange coma as usual.

The young woman looked behind her as she exited the park lot of her small flat. It was already dark out there and she was listening to Fever Ray. The lamp posts and her headlights were the only lights on the road. This residential part of Arrakeen was rather quiet at that time : it was the first Friday night of a holiday week and everybody had plans.

Not Irulan though. Well, if you count reading history manuals on the Henry VIII period curled up in a blanket with tea as a plan, then she had plans… The young woman did not really bother to put on a proper outfit but she was still stylish enough to go outside. She quickly jumped in some tight white pants, put a pastel pink chiffon shirt and an intricate gold necklace. Her hair was in a bun at the back of her head and she had kept her day's mascara. To anyone it would be a proper day attire, for Irulan, it was like going out in pyjamas.

She parked at the library and put on her diamond-outlined pastel pink high heels before walking through the parking lot into the dimly lit library. The parking lot was empty except for a Harley she was sure she saw somewhere.

Inside, a small panicked young man was talking in hushed tones with another way taller man. The latter looked really concerned and his brow was frowned. If Irulan looked ready for a fashion show, the man looked like he had put the first clothes he found : a pair of jeans, a black shirt and a leather jacket. His long black hair was free on his shoulders and barely brushed. Under his arm, he had a safety helmet : he must be the Harley owner then, she thought.

When she closed the door behind her, both men turned to see her. She had the ghost of a smile before approaching them, her heels clicking against the floor. The young woman asked :

"Where is he ?"

"Ah, Irulan, I'm so glad you could come ! I didn't know what to do anymore…" the librarian said.

"I'm his girlfriend after all" she shrugged. "Where is he this time ?"

"He is in the political history section"

"Thanks"

Then without sparring a second glance to any of the men, she went to the political history section. Of course he was there : the last time they saw each other they had a brief conversation on the efficiency of arranged marriages in medieval history. She sighed when she saw him, asleep on his open books and notepads, his pen still in his hand.

He was always doing that. She told the librarian he was a deep sleeper but she knew better : it was the spice. That stupid drug people the campus consumed like candy. They all said it made them more intelligent but she sincerely doubted that. At best, it made you more hyper-active and creative and she only saw such positive effects the day she saw Paul using it. But Paul was something else : Paul was naturally very clever and hard-working. She wasn't the kind to give compliments easily when it served no purpose but she was sure Paul was a genius. It had some downsides also like his addiction to spice.

Irulan gently pushed Paul upright, helping him recline on the chair the time she closed his books and put some order in his notes. She saw a small piece of paper besides him and took it, frowning. On it was written her name and her number (just in case the librarian could forget) and another number followed by the name "Stilgar" and "Call them both".

Great, so he totally planned that.

Well, of course, he planned it : it was Paul. He always planned everything. He even knew how much milk to pour in his cereals in the morning. He told her so and seemed quite disturbed by the idea that she just poured her milk in her cereals without measuring anything. She wished all her luck to his lover, the mysterious Chani she never really met.

What she didn't understand was why he would add the name of his spice-buddy on his emergency contact note. Surely, in the state he was in it wouldn't be a good idea. But nevermind that : she wanted to be home as soon as possible.

Irulan took his books and his library card he always let on the table for her and turned to have the librarian checking them out but she only bumped into a hard chest. The young woman gasped and took several steps backward, keeping the books pressed against her chest. The biker was watching her :

"So… You're used to that ?" he asked.

"Kind of. It happens sometimes." she replied emotionless. "That's okay, I can take it from there. I have a car, I'll bring him home."

" I can do that if you want. You look like you were having plans tonight."

"Well, reading history books all night are not exactly my idea of a plan… " she replied, rolling her eyes. She tried to walk past him but he spoke again, forcing her to stay.

"The librarian told me you were his girlfriend..?"

"I am and it's none of your business" she snapped before walking past him.

The librarian checked Paul's books out only because Paul always brought them back on time. He badly wanted to go home too, so Irulan smiled and apologised. He was always looking at her with some sort of pity in his eyes and Irulan couldn't think of a more despicable man, Harkonnen excluded. The only thing he hadn't done so far was to ask her out. He probably heard the way she dealt with Feyd-Rautha before Paul beat the shit out of him.

When she came back, Stilgar was still here and Irulan was in no mood to deal with more pity. He had put his notepads and his pen in such a mess inside Paul's satchel Irulan was sure the boy would have a heart attack upon discovering this. Good, Irulan thought. She put the books inside too without uttering a word. Then, collecting Paul's jacket, she took him under the arms and pushed the chair out of the way to drag him out to her car.

Stilgar chuckled.

That was the last straw :

"What is it again ?" she asked very aggressively.

"Nothing… I would never have believed the so proper headmaster's daughter having to drag her boyfriend to his home because he is high on spice."

She chose to ignore him and go on with her ruined evening.

But of course, Stilgar would not let her. He had to make things worse :

"I'm sorry. That was rather rude and out of place. Take his bag, I'll take him to your car."

"I can do this on my own, thanks" Irulan replied.

"Of course you can" he said and she couldn't really guess if it was ironic or not.

She still let him take Paul in his arms and followed him outside.

The familiar coldness of desert towns assaulted Irulan as soon as she stepped outside. She had forgotten her jacket at home. She tried to contain her anger and walked to the car where Stilgar was waiting for her. She opened the door for him to set Paul on the back, fastening the seatbelt.

"Okay, thanks for putting him in, I'll be on my way now" Irulan said dryly.

"You'll be able to drag him to his bed ?"

Irulan closed her eyes a second to collect her calm : "Don't you have plans yourself ? It's Friday night."

"I had before I was dumped."

Oh, great, the young woman thought, I had to fall on the depressed young man with nothing to do in his life but sulking with his friends' girlfriends. She could always drive them to Paul's flat, let them by the side of the road and leave to make some more tea.

"Okay, you can come too. Fasten your seatbelt." She replied curtly before sitting behind the wheel.

They left. The music turned on again as she ignited the car and she didn't bother turning it off. She didn't want to talk to that big drug dealer who was just dumped by his girlfriend. She vaguely knew who he was : Paul mentioned him from time to time but she never cared much about his friends.

Driving soothed her anger and she felt her shoulders relax as she entered Paul's neighbourhood. She parked again and the music died down.

"Listen, " started Stilgar as soon as silence was re-established between them. "You seem quite nice (Irulan wanted to laugh at this) and I think you deserve to know : Paul is with someone else…"

She didn't let him finish :

"I know. Chani, right ?"

He frowned, taken aback. She shrugged :

"We say we are together but we never were and never will be. It's only a thing so he gets invited to family diners with my father and he got me into the school's journal. I think we kissed once and we discuss from time to time to keep the appearances but we're not together and I don't care with whom he sleeps."

She let him think on that and got out of the car. The cold air made her swore under her breath and she opened the back door to retrieve Paul's bag. Stilgar lost no time taking Paul in his arms again. Next time he is going to complain about being lonely, I'll remind him that, Irulan thought.

But truth is, she won't remind him that. He will know and reflect on it on his own. And he would never to come to her and talk about feelings. He had Chani for that : she was sure he understood him more than she ever did. Plus, she knew you could be surrounded by as many persons as you wanted and still feel lonely. She was just… touched by the way Stilgar carried Paul.

They found his flat rather quickly, at the end of a corridor on the first floor. Irulan opened his door and let Stilgar in before closing the door behind her.

For a student's, Paul's flat was pristine but it wasn't exactly perfect for Irulan's taste. She knew how Paul could be : for him, this was surely the apocalypse. A t-shirt was flung on the couch and his breakfast bowl was unwashed in the sink. In the bedroom, the sheets were unmade and in the bathroom his pyjamas were forgotten near the towel.

"Why do you even give this spice ?" she asked, making Stilgar jump a little at her sudden question.

"He says he needs it"

"Of course. He pays you well too I guess."

"I give him for free."

"Why ?"

"Chani says he needs it and he's my friend."

The young woman couldn't help but roll her eyes at the name of Paul's lover. Stilgar seemed to notice it and lowered his eyes in remorse. Irulan went to Paul and took his sweat and his shoes off while he was still in Stilgar's arms. He didn't even flinch when she let her long nails slip on his skin.

"Where is she, that Chani, by the way ? Didn't she want to help her sweetheart ?"

"She left in the morning for a week. The holidays."

She said nothing but now, she understood. There was a part of a scheme in Paul's state but there was probably also deep despair. She pushed his hair back from his eyes and showed Stilgar the way to the bedroom where he carried him. She let Stilgar put him in the bed and take his pants off before tucking Paul in the sheets. They backed again to the living room slowly.

They looked at each other. It was the first time Irulan took a close look at Stilgar. He had a very rough beard and beautiful dark eyes with just a hint of green in it. He didn't hide his emotions like Paul did, which was quite a refreshing change for the young woman. She herself had the very strange sensation of being Paul's mother, taking care of her child with her husband.

The thought made her feel strange and she immediately turned away, going around the flat to try and tidy things as she could. Stilgar took his phone and sat in the couch. The young woman sighed but said nothing : Paul couldn't mind anyway.

She was looking for some tea in the kitchen after having washed the single bowl in the sink. She was rather tired and she needed to drive again. She would probably forget all about her books on Henri VIII and starting reading tomorrow to sleep as soon as she got home again.

Come on, everything was so organised in here and he had a kettle, there must be some tea somewhere !

"The pizzas are on their way… What are you looking for ?" said Stilgar who was now in the small kitchen with her.

"What do you mean, the pizzas ?"

"Well, you must be hungry and you did something cool for Paul so I guess we could eat a bit while we're waiting to be sure he doesn't over-dose or anything…"

Oh great.

Eating some pizzas (pizzas ! The only pizzas she ate was home-made in a very fine restaurant her father invited her in) in a sleeping drug-addict flat with a stranger was not really what she had planned for her quiet Friday night.

"I was looking for the tea" she said quickly to avoid having to say anything unpleasant to Stilgar.

"I think it is on the higher shelf, near the canned vegetables. Paul drinks more coffee than tea." He replied.

Irulan lifted her head to catch a glimpse of a small blue box which no doubt was the tea. Great. This evening was really great ! Irulan looked all round her for something to step on in order to reach for the tea.

And suddenly, she felt the hard chest against her back again. She quickly turned her head to see what exactly Stilgar thought he was doing but only saw him take the tea for her. He smiled when he gave her the small blue box. Irulan suddenly felt awkward and out of place. She didn't know anything about this Stilgar and she never met him but he was so nice to her when he didn't know her and probably didn't care about her reputation or her connections.

This time, her small smile was genuine. She opened the box to discover tea bags. She couldn't help but groan : "Tea bags. Of course, this night couldn't be even more catastrophic… It's no wonder he doesn't like tea."

Stilgar chuckled but he didn't mock her. She filled the kettle before switching it on : "I've put enough water for two. Do you want some ?" she even asked, being nicer she had been for centuries.

"Yeah, why not ?"

Stilgar was the one to take two mugs from Paul's shelves. Irulan felt a tang of forbidden excitement : being in someone else's flat, using his tea and his mugs… She filled a glass full of water for Paul and quietly tiptoed back in his room to set it on his nightstand. When she came back in the kitchen, Stilgar looked at her with a frown : "What were you doing ?"

"Giving him a glass of water. He'll probably need it when he wakes up."

"Spice is not exactly a hangover." He was slightly mocking this time.

"How would I know ?"

"You never tasted it ?"

"No, I have no interest in drugs."

"I knew I would remember you if I ever sold you something."

"People remember me anyway."

"You're quite proud, aren't you ?"

"Yeah, is that a problem ?"

The kettle started whistling so Irulan turned to switch it off. She set the bags in the mugs and started pouring the water. Then, she took a look at her watch and counted two minutes before removing the bags and putting them in the trashcan.

"You seem to know what you are doing. A tea drinker, so ?"

"Yes, I guess… Anyway, it's black tea but in tea bags so two minutes should be enough."

She pushed his mug toward Stilgar who took it in his hands to warm them again the coldness of the night.

Silence fell on them again. Irulan sipped her tea, not daring taking a mouthful so she wouldn't burn her tongue. She looked at Stilgar in the corner of her eye : he was rather tall and well-muscled. She could see his biceps now that he was in a t-shirt. He probably worked out… But he had a scar too, a small one, but he had a white scar tissue near his elbow. She was immediately intrigued by it. How did he got that ? Did Paul knew ?

"Would you like to try some ?" he asked, making her jump a little.

"Try what ?" she asked, taking a sip of her tea to regain some of her countenance.

"Some spice. Free of charge."

The offer was somewhat tempting. She didn't know why since she always refused spice when she was offered some.

"I don't know." She replied with a sincerity that surprised her. "People say it makes you more intelligent but I sincerely doubt that."

"You're right. It doesn't. It helps you focus and everything seems clearer, time somewhat slows down and you're more sensitive to everything around you but it doesn't make you more intelligent. I won't give you much, just a taste."

"Why would you do that ?" she asked defiantly.

"You looked like you regretted something. And you've never tasted spice, so… "

"It's probably a bad idea… I shouldn't even be there and I have to drive after…"

"You'll be safe with me" he assured her.

The strange sensation came back. He said something that was right but she didn't know why. This is the kind of sentence that would make her roll her eyes when she surprised her little sisters crying while watching some kind of silly romantic comedy. She though a little about it, sipping her tea :

"Why did she dump you ?" she finally asked.

The question seemed to surprise him and he laughed a little but it was pretty much a nervous laugh. Irulan didn't let him go anywhere : she was going to be high with him, she had to know wome things about him :

"That will make you laugh, your cruel laugh, but she left me because she thought I was too mature… She said "you're too much of a family man and I'm young and I want to have fun" So that was it… "

The only thing that made Irulan allow herself laugh was that he didn't seem too saddened by the whole thing. Or he hid it very well. She hoped he wasn't : Paul and herself did that well enough. But she was cut short by his question :

"So, why didn't you like Feyd-Rautha ? He seemed your type : fancy and all…"

She wanted to throw her cup full of hot tea at him. She set her jaws hard enough she had to prevent herself from grinding her teeth and her hands squeezed the mug :

"Don't ever assume anything about my type. You didn't know Feyd."

"That's why I'm asking. I don't know you and I didn't know him. Why didn't that work out between you too ? "

"Because he is a cruel narcissistic son of a bitch" she spat before turning her back at him, playing with the kettle to look busy.

"So, too much alike then."

That was it. She set her mug on the counter so hard, she spilled hot tea on her hands and had a grimace when she was burned.

"Why do you assume you know me ? We just met twenty minutes ago ! Nobody knows me ! Not you, not Feyd, not even Paul ! I guess it's him, isn't it ? He told you what a bitch I am because we have to appear to be together and that keeps him away from his precious Chani ! But guess what : he probably never told you to put yourself in my place. I have to look like the bitch who ordered her boyfriend to beat that man up because I was done with him ! Truth is, I kissed Feyd once and it was the worst experience of my life before I met you and your judgmental stupid face. You're not better than me, mister I have no plans so I hang out with my friend's false girlfriend !"

She took a step to walk past him and leave because she couldn't stay a minute more in front of a person she had been so frank with but he blocked her by putting his arm across her exit. She looked at him :

"Let me get out of here." She said as threateningly as a young woman could to a man two foot taller than her.

"Not yet. I have to apologize. That was very rude of me."

"Apologies not accepted. Now, let me get out of here."

"The problem is that you're waiting for everyone to treat you like a princess."

"Any important revelation to share with me, Freud ?"

"I'm not really better, you know. I'm kind of boring and I always expect people to treat me like the head of the spice traffic because I am but you need more than power to be respected."

"Really interesting life."

"You're cruel."

"Yes, I am. What about it ?"

Suddenly, Stilgar's phone rang. He slowly let her go and Irulan walked a bit too fast in the living room while he answered. She only understood "Okay, I'll be right there in a minute" before she saw him leave without a glance to her.

For a minute, she stayed here, unsure about what to do. Stilgar would be back : his jacket was still there but she could always leave. She only had to find her handbag and off she went… She found it near the door and took it, ready to leave and never come back : this evening was an excuse enough to leave Paul, the earlier the better. She opened the door at the same time as Stilgar was trying to open it, two great pizza boxes in his arms. She looked at him, frowning and the only thing he said was :

"Still want some pizzas ? I will be better with the spice."

And Irulan couldn't even begin to understand why she didn't leave.

Instead here she was, in front of two open greasy pizza boxes with Stilgar who was making small lines of a powder that looked like sand but more orange. He seemed to know what he was doing. Irulan didn't. It was probably a huge mistake she'll regret the minute she'll wake up the next morning.

Stilgar offered a dollar bill rolled in a small tube : "You're safe, just take one rail."

She took it and, feeling extremely ridiculous, sniffed (there was truly no other word for it) the rail of spice. Then, she put the dollar bill down, watching Stilgar take the other one. He took it like candy, she couldn't help but think. She smiled to herself. When he stood up he smiled and Irulan couldn't help but think he was such a cute puppy when he smiled.

There went the strange sensations again…

It took a little time but the effects Stilgar announced kicked in. He seemed to take a century bringing her her first slice of pizza. But she couldn't help but notice every ingredient of it : it had goat cheese and honey… Of course he would choose that for her. She bit in it, trying to ignore the greasy feeling of it.

"So, how about your first peasant meal ?" Stilgar asked, chuckling.

"It's not my first. I had a fast food once."

"Oh really ? What happened ?"

She couldn't help but laugh.

"My father wanted to piss my mother off so he took my sisters and me to the first fast food we found."

"They do that often : take back at each other though your sisters and you ?"

"All the time. That's why I'm my father's favourite : my mom hates me."

"Why ? You seem a pretty nice girl."

"A nice girl ? I'm not a 'cruel narcissistic son of a bitch anymore' ?"

"I said I was sorry about that. You seemed pretty much unattainable, not even Paul and Chani could trigger you so I did something…"

"That's not very nice of you."

"Never said I was."

"That's sad."

"Why ?"

"I like nice guys. People always assume I look for complicated persons… Why do I even tell you this ?"

"Because your mind works full regime now. Here, take another slice."

"What's your brain saying right now ?"

"That you're great. "

"No, come on, for real !"

"I'm wondering why Paul didn't even try to like… seduce you…"

"He's faithful to Chani in a way. That's kind of honourable."

"You're kind of honourable."

"When I want to."

"I'm also saying I shouldn't rush because I was just dumped but I like you."

"Like me ? I just said you were stupid."

"I'd rather have you say I'm stupid than lie to me. You're a natural liar, you know that ?"

"I didn't mean it. I mean, that you're stupid. Or I don't think it anymore. It's just that… you're really calm and mature for someone your age so… I was kind of surprised."

Irulan yawned. It wasn't even midnight but she felt tired. Being honest was tiring. She pulled her legs under herself, her shoes still on, on the couch and she hugged herself, putting her head on the cushion at the back of the couch.

Stilgar smiled and put his arm behind her, across her shoulders. Irulan tensed at that and looked at him :

"Hey, I'm not your girlfriend, you know that, right ?"

"I know that and I also know that a couch is not the best cushion for you head."

He tried to drag her to him slowly so her head could fall on his shoulder.

"I don't know" she muttered, fighting sleep "You look so tough, like all muscles and all… But that's okay, I won't sleep long. I just need a little rest because I need to drive…"

But this time, she let her head fall on his shoulder and she re-arranged herself so she could fit against him. Her knees were touching his thigh and the top of her head touched his neck. He was warm. A bit like Paul but Paul seemed like he would burn her. Stilgar was just warm. She didn't hear him chuckle at her comment and fell immediately asleep.

Paul woke up and groaned. His head hurt a bit and his mouth was parched as if he had eaten sand. His hand wandered on the nightstand where he was surprised to find a glass. He stood on an elbow to look at the glass full of water. He frowned. So… had his plan worked or not ?

He left his bed as quietly as he could and tiptoed to the door, opening it slightly. He cast a glance in his living-room, letting the nasty smell of cold pizza assault his nose. He frowned again and silently entered the room.

On the couch, Irulan was still asleep, her head still on Stilgar's shoulder, her arms around her but her legs were stretched across his lap and her feet, still clad in her high heels were looking for warmth behind his knees. Stilgar was also asleep, his arms across her shoulders and his other arm around her waist so she couldn't fall off the couch.

Paul smiled. His plan worked just fine. He took a jacket and put shoes on before grabbing a pen and some paper, writing : "Went out for breakfast. Just close the door on your way out." He put the paper on the coffee table and went out. The dry cold greeted him and he closed his eyes. Maybe he won't have to find any presents for Stilgar and Irulan.


End file.
